Lost Twins
by lazyxhime
Summary: AU After the curse is finally broken, Tohru unexpectedly leaves the Sohma family. Almost 15 years later, two boys move to Japan. What is their connection to Tohru Honda? ShonenaixYaoi HaruxMomiji MOCxTohru


A/N: My first Fruits Basket fic. I'm not sure if this type of fic was already made, but I got this idea last year, started it, forgot about it, and then decided to do it all over again with a different approach. This is what I got. Please review after you read!

**This sort of follows the anime more then the manga because of Akito's true nature. I'm not going to say the actual thing because I'm positive a lot of people don't know it. Let's just say that the anime Akito and the manga Akito are very different. The ending between the manga and anime may also be different so I'm changing it to fit the story. Any questions, review or PM.**

Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own Fruits Basket. I do own Kaoru-kun and Ryo-kun, though.

Warnings: Character death, OOC, OC

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX means scene change or different time period.

Brackets are when it's spoken in a different language besides Japanese, mostly English.

**XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

**XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

"_Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" a boy cried out as he was held back by a policeman. The policeman, among others, did his best to keep back the boy._

"_Move! That's our mom!" a second boy, who looked exactly like the first, yelled as he pushed away the policeman with a force that would've made his karate sensei proud in his grave._

"_Kaa-san! Daijoubu?!?!" the first boy asked. He draped over his arm around his mother's neck. She was currently slipping in and out of the living world, crushed between two cars. She smiled faintly as her two sons hovered over her._

"_Kaa-san!" The second boy said, softer then the first's yell._

_Tears fell from both of the boys' faces._

"_Kaoru…Ryo…"_

"_Kaa-san! Don't die, please!" Kaoru, the first boy, said._

"_Kaoru-chan…"_

"_No, Kaa-san, not chan, please, no," the boy asked. It was always a tradition between them. She would always say "chan" and he would say "no"._

"_Ryo…take care of him…"_

_Ryo, the second boy, and the older one, nodded. He silently kissed his mother's cheek and she smiled._

"_Kaoru, always…be…your…self…"_

"_Kaa-san! No! Please no! Oh Kami-sama! Please no! Don't go! Call me 'Kaoru-chan' again and we'll fight like before! Kaa-san!"_

"_Kaa-san…"_

"_KAA-SAN!"_

_Everyone looked on sadly as the twins lost their loved mother._

"_KAA-SAN!"_

**XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

Ryo looked away from the window when he heard his younger brother sniff and whimper. He got up and went up to the queen sized bed that they both shared in a thunderstorm like this. It was kind of childish. They were in high school and they still needed to sleep together because they were scared of thunder.

He went over and pulled up the covers over his brother. He then rubbed his back soothingly and his brother's whimper grew less. The light was off, but even then he could tell the pillow was damp with his brother's tears.

A sad, sad, nightmare.

Which his brother always had when it rained, almost as if it rained when his brother was sad.

"Kaoru, daijobu?"

Kaoru whimpered again and sleepily opened his gray eyes at his brother's equally gray eyes. He lowered his eyelids and cuddled against his brother.

Ryo sighed. He put his arms around his brother and played with his brown, gold hair. "You're such a crybaby, Kaoru. Just like when you were young."

Kaoru sniffed. "We're leaving aren't we?"

"Yeah…"

"How about Kaa-san?"

"She's over there, in Japan."

"Japan…we're 90 percent Japan, right?"

"Yeah, and we're 10 percent mix of Irish, Russian, and Italian. That explains our hair and eyes color."

"From Tou-san?"

"Yeah…"

"Is he in Japan?"

Ryo stiffened. "No, Tou-san died before Kaa-san did."

"Oh, then we're all alone."

"We have each other. In Japan, we'll be taken care of Kaa-san's friends because Nick can't come with us."

"Nick is our cousin, right?"

Ryo sighed. "Kaoru, do you want our entire family tree?"

Kaoru played with the hem of Ryo's shirt. "I just want to know because I saw Kaa-san in my dream again."

"…I know…"

"Will we like it in Japan?"

"Saa…"

**XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

"Ryo, I'm still sleepy…"

"We have to get off the airplane, Kaoru."

"Mn…"

Ryo sighed as he realized his brother wouldn't move from his sleep. He had no choice. He hung the one backpack they brought with them over his arm (any other extra stuff was already delivered or in the luggage section of the plane) and picked up his brother easily and positioned him on his back.

Kaoru, not minding being carried, snuggled closer into his brother's neck. Ryo sighed. It wasn't much extra weight since Kaoru was a bit shorter and lighter then Ryo, but really, he was fourteen now, he should be able to do things for himself.

**XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

"Arisa, they should be here soon."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are we going to visit their graves afterward?"

"Yeah, since they're here, I don't think the boys were able to visit them, since they last saw her."

"She's really gone, isn't she?"

"Saki, she's been gone for eight years now."

"It's like official since the boys are coming. And we weren't there when it happened."

"We saw her at the funeral. That's where we met them."

"I miss her…"

"So do I, but you have someone else to take care of."

"I made her his godmother…"

"He'll enjoy their company."

"_They_ don't know, do they?"

"No one had told them yet."

"What if…"

"Let's just hope they don't find out."

The black haired woman nodded in agreement. The blond next to her, her Yankee blood still boiling, grinned widely as she spotted two boys who looked exactly alike. Only the smaller one was on the taller one's back.

"They're here…"

"So they are…"

"They look like her…a lot…"

"Yes; I miss her…"

"Let's go greet them, Saki."

"Alright, Arisa. Then we can go visit Kyoko and Tohru."

"Tohru's raised some pretty boys."

"Yes, their beauty rivals that of Yuki-kun's."

"Let's not mention the Sohma family to them until it's the right time."

"Agreed."

"Yo, kids!"

"Arisa, you're disturbing other passengers."

"So?"

"…do as you wish…"

"Of course! Over here, boys! The twins with brown gold hair and gray eyes!"

"Well, I wonder what's going to happen now. Chaos is inevitable. Don't you think, Arisa?"

"Let's just enjoy our time with them, for Tohru's sake."

"Alright, let's go then."

"'Kay."

**XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

A/N: That's it for this chapter. This chapter doesn't involve most of the Fruits Basket cast. I wonder did everyone figure it out that Tohru was the mom. Or is there anyone who was surprised that I killed off the main character? This, I guess, is sort of AU, right? Anyway, please review!

**FYI, the boys, especially Kaoru, list facts when they are nervous, scared, or worried. Sort of like people multiplying when they're scared. (Does anyone do that?) They do it to think straight and calm down. The boys learned it from their paternal grandfather, who is still alive, albeit very sick. More information on their family history will be in the future chapters and after the Author's Notes. They will be in bold.**

**VOTE ON PAIRINGS. Please give suggestions to pairings, slash or het. I most probably am going to do Hatsuharu/Momiji, but I'd like to hear suggestions on pairings. And it can be all besides Tohru. And, what should the twins' sexual preferences be? I'm leaning towards bisexual. **

For any information for updates on any of my stories, it's on my bio or profile.


End file.
